Bunny's Unknown Family
by Punkinz01
Summary: This is a story about Bunnymunds Human Family, meaning his Girlfriend Daria, Son Lachlan and Daughter Emily Story in better than summary
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, what's the biggest dinosaur?" An 8 year old boy with Brown hair and brown eyes who answers to the name of Lachlan asked. "Um, I think it's the Brachiosaurus, something like that" Daria, Lachlan's mother, replied. "Ok" Daria was writing down the things that her 8 year old son Lachlan and 5 year old Daughter Emily needed for the new year of school.

Emily, a young girl with wavy brown hair that had ringlets at the end and Blue eyes, was drawing at the dinner table. "Mummy, look at what I made you" She slid off of the chair and ran over to her mother. Emily handed her mum the picture.

"It's beautiful Emily, Thank you" Daria got up and stuck on the fridge with a magnet. It was a picture of Daria, Lachlan and Emily. It also said _'My Family, the best family in the world'_. Even though Emily was only 5 years old, she tried her best at spelling.

Neither Lachlan nor Emily knew who their father was or what he was like. But of course, Daria knew.

The children started school again next week and Daria hadn't gotten anything done.

A few minutes before dinner, Lachlan and Emily were spending some quality time together. "What do you think Daddy would be like if we ever met him" Emily asked her big brother. "I'd imagine him to be tough, strong, Fun to be around, definitely brave" Lachlan answered.

Daria had been eavesdropping and said to herself "He's much more than that".

For about a minute she had forgotten that she had pasta cooking on the stove. "Oh" She quickly ran back into the Kitchen and looked at the food. "Yep, it's cooked" Daria poured it equally into 3 bowls. "Lachlan, Emily, dinners ready" The 2 came bolting down the wide hallway.

The Mackay Family had been living in 1770 (Where captain cook landed) for 8 years. Lachlan and Emily lived out in the country side, near the Ocean where they could get beautiful views of the waves.

It was a battle for Emily to get onto the since she was so little, but she got there eventually.

After dinner Daria, Lachlan and Emily sat down and watched Television for a while. While doing that Daria also lost track of time. She glanced at the clock. 8:30! "You kids better go get into your PJ's" Daria hurried them.

Pretty soon, Lachlan came out of his bedroom in his Sonic the Hedgehog Pyjamas. He couldn't quite button up the shirt properly. "Mum, can you do my buttons up please" Lachlan requested. "Sure I can, sweetheart" His mother responded. He sat down onto the couch with her.

Then Emily came running out in her my little Pony Pyjama's and also requested for Daria to do her buttons up. Emily quickly ran into the bathroom and did her teeth and went to the toilet.

"Night Mummy" Emily hugged her before she and Daria went into her bedroom to go to bed. Emily has one of those beds with Safety bars on it. She tends to fall out of bed. It also has little steps to help her get up.

Emily's eyes were now drooping and she yawned continuously. Emily climbed into bed and lay on the sheets without the blanket on.

Daria walked over to her sweet little girl and pulled blankets up and gave her the toy dog that she always slept with. Realizing that she was already asleep, Daria kissed her forehead while saying "Goodnight baby", turned the light of and put her night light on.

But to Daria's surprise, when she walked back into the lounge room, Lachlan was asleep on the couch. His mother smiled and gently picked her son up and carried him to his room.

Lachlan's room was filled with sonic figurines, toys and even video games. She pulled the blanket up over her son and said "Night Lachy" as she switched off the light and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

About 5:30 the next morning, something wet licked Daria's face. The brunette opened one eye and looked at the clock and then looked at what was in front of her. What Daria saw nearly scared the living daylights out of her. Daria was staring into the face of her Great Dane Ace. 'Who. The. Hell. Let. Ace. Into. My. Room' she thought. Only one culprit came into her head. "Lachlan!" She stomped angrily out of bed and into the kitchen where the family Chihuahua, Paris, was pigging out on the cornflakes in the cupboard. The other culprit came into her head. Paris was Emily's responsibility.

She marched off into Lachlan's bedroom to see that he was still asleep. Daria checked on her Daughter to find that even she was still asleep. Or were they... The 2 children suspiciously had their back turned to their mother.

Daria soon caught on to Lachlan and Emily's little "Plan" to prank her. She began to play along, even though she knew what was going on. "Ok, I'm leaving now" Daria walked suspiciously out of the door. She laid a blanket down in the hall. Daria had her plan to attack ready.

The young woman hid in the corner so that they couldn't see her. Pretty soon, Emily and her brother poked their little heads out of their bedrooms and cautiously stepped onto the blanket without knowing that their mum was there.

Daria stepped out from her hiding spot as the kids looked around for her, not looking behind them though. She grabbed all four edges of the blanket and pulled them up to the top. The kids were lifted right of the ground. Daria couldn't help but chuckle when she heard her son and daughter giggling infectiously as the blanket was cast over Daria's shoulder like a sack.

She put the blanket down. Lachlan and Daria bolted but weren't fast enough. "You didn't think you could get away that easily now did you" Daria pinned the 2 down and tickle tortured them.

Daria let Emily go but decided to push it a bit further with Lachlan. Lachlan was already going from pink to purple to blue.

The young woman looked over just in time to see Emily holding the snow globe that North had given to her the first time she met the guardians. "Be careful with that" Daria warned.

"What is it, Mum?" Lachlan asked curiously as he marvelled at the pretty snow globe. _'Should I tell them' _Daria thought. "It's a present from an old friend" She made up an excuse. "What does it do" Emily asked. _'Oh Boy, this is goin' too far' _Daria thought again. _'Who cares, they deserve to know' _Daria had second thoughts. "This..." She gently took it from Emily's tiny palm and continued "This is a magic portal".

"O-OOOOOOO" Emily stated. "Where will it take us" Lachlan asked curiously. "I'll be back in a jiffy" Daria thought for a moment and then smashed the globe and walked through the portal.

_**Inside the workshop**_

The guardians were sitting around the fireplace and drinking delicious hot chocolate when the portal opened up. Even though the guardians had never actually met Lachy and Em, they had still seen images of them growing up and they'd also heard a lot about them.

Tooth ended up getting all excited as she asked "Daria, you got any photos for us". "This time there is no photos" They all looked disappointed. "Because, tonight you're gonna meet them in person" Daria announced. From what the guardians had heard about the 2 young believers, they adored them. They both sounded so cute in Tooths point of view.

Daria smashed the globe again and travelled back to her kids.

_**At Home**_

Lachlan and Emily were in the middle of watching Rise of the guardians when their mum returned. They wondered what she was doing when she started getting the kids some clothes to change into. "You kids comin' or what" Daria handed them the clothes.

Lachy wore his favourite red shirt and denim Jeans with his black and white runners. Emily wore her best purple dress with a bow tied around the middle. She had the top half of her long, wavy brown hair in a little pony tail at the back of her head while the rest just flowed down.


	3. Chapter 3

Lachlan and Emily walked through the portal with their mother. When they reached the end, Lachlan and his sister looked as if they were about to fall over from giddiness. Emily was the first to reach her senses and stared at the 5 who stood in front of her, also in a daze.

Emily and Lachlan eyed each of them carefully, registering who they were and what they looked like. Especially Bunnymund. It felt like they knew him a lot better than they thought they did.

After they introduced themselves to each other, they ended up getting a tour of the workshop with North. Surprisingly they didn't get bored to death like Jack did. Daria and Bunnymund tagged behind the group, watching Lachlan and Emily bounce around excitedly. "Growing up, eh?" Bunnymund struck up a conversation. "A bit too fast" Daria replied.

They continued to talk about the kids when Daria said "Emily hates being the youngest, she's always getting bossed around by other people and that really gets on her nerves". "Well, if that's the case, why not try again" That last comment hit Daria like a rocket. "You really mean that!" Bunnymund nodded. It was worth a shot, especially if they wanted to fulfil Emily's dream of being a big sister. (*wink wink* you know what I'm talking about here)!

After some time alone with Bunnymund and after talking the kids home, Daria quickly dished up dinner for them. They sat down and watched a bit of television, fed the dogs and then Daria settled the two into bed, then going to bed herself. (A/N: Oh and they've already done their school shopping, just so you know).

Daria kept waking up every hour or so due to a suspicious feeling that something wasn't right. She was right; around 2:00 am, Emily waddled into her mother's room, dreary eyed and her face white as anything yet her eyes were still half closed. Her toy rabbit was being grasped tightly as the 5 year old rubbed her right eye.

Daria sat bolt upright when she saw her daughter standing there. "Mummy, I had a bad dream" Emily walked towards her mum as Daria asked if she wanted to bunk with her tonight.

Almost instantly, Emily fell asleep. Just before Daria herself finally dozed off to sleep, she rolled over and watched the last of the trails of golden sand make their way to the children of Australia. On the brink of sleep, the young lady whispered "Goodnight Bunnymund".

_**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately. Then I realised how much time I owe my readers for this Fanfic, so I tried my best to make this chapter special. Love Ya!**_

_**~Punkinz01**_


	4. Chapter 4

Monday. Daria stared at the door for a little while before rolling back over and falling back asleep. That was until 7:25. "First day of school, first day of school, wake up, wake up, first day of school, first day of school" Lachlan and Emily jumped on their mother's bed and shook her awake. Sort of. "I don't wanna go to school, 5 more minutes" Daria tried to shoo her children away and sleep a little bit more but they kept on nagging her until she eventually got up.

Lachlan was the first to the television, still in his PJ's, his brown hair messed about, and flicked through the channels until her found nickelodeon and watched SpongeBob for the first 5 minutes before Emily switched it over to Playhouse Disney for Clifford the big red dog.

Meanwhile, Daria was in the kitchen cooking some pancakes for breakfast as she listened to her children bickering. Lachlan held onto the upper end of the remote while Emily tugged on the lower end. "SpongeBob" "Clifford" "SpongeBob" "Clifford" "Stop arguing the two of you before the televisions banned from both of you!" "Yes Mum" "Good, I'm glad we agree, now come and get you breakfast before it gets cold" "Yay!"

After breakfast, Emily was the first to get a bath. Sitting in the water, playing around with the rubber ducks and everything while Daria scrubbed in the shampoo and conditioner, wiping Emily's eyes every so often. After Her bath was done, Daria helped her put on her red, yellow and black school uniform and clipped up Emily's little black shoes.

Then it was Lachlan's turn to get bathed. He was 8 so he could bath himself and get himself ready. Lachlan, since he was older, didn't need Velcro shoes anymore so he had black shoes with laces to tie.

Once their hair dried up properly, Daria neatened it up for school. The school rules said that anyone with long hair must have it tied up. Daria combed through her sons hair with a fine comb and then sort of messed around with it so that it was like it usually was at home. Daria then had her daughter sit on a chair while she brushed it into a nice high ponytail.

After Daria got dressed for work and tied her hair into a messy bun, she loaded the children into the car and drove away. Pressing the play button on the CD player in the car, the family's favourite song came on and they all began to sing along:

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I __love__ when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One _step__ closer_

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_**A Thousand years-Cristina Perri**_

And with that, Daria parked in the parking space at the school. 


	5. Chapter 5

Daria and Emily each walked Lachlan into his area where he was swarmed by his friends Kyle, a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, Bradley, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, Troy, a boy with black hair and brown eyes and Kiara, a girl with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Lachlan confessed to his mother in February, a few weeks into school, that he actually had a crush on Kiara but had never confessed it to her before.

Lachlan hugged his mum before he was whisked away by his friends. "Have a good day, Lachlan!" Daria yelled and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Bye Lachy!" Emily waved as well. "Bye Mum! See you after school Emily!" Lachlan waved and yelled. Daria and Emily turned around and walked towards the prep area.

Emily was also swarmed by a bunch of girls, the same age as her, which were her friends. They were Emilia, a girl with red hair and blue eyes, Jaylee, a girl with blonde and blue eyes, Chloe (Kyle's little sister), a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and Ella, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Bye Mummy!" Emily hugged her mother before bolting to the playground, waving to her mum in the process. Daria smiled and waved back to her daughter.

Then Daria jumped into the car and Drove off to work. But what she didn't know is that Lachlan had a lot more in store for himself than she thought he would…


	6. Chapter 6

Daria and Emily each walked Lachlan into his area where he was swarmed by his friends Kyle, a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, Bradley, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, Troy, a boy with black hair and brown eyes and Kiara, a girl with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Lachlan confessed to his mother in February, a few weeks into school, that he actually had a crush on Kiara but had never confessed it to her before.

Lachlan hugged his mum before he was whisked away by his friends. "Have a good day, Lachlan!" Daria yelled and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Bye Lachy!" Emily waved as well. "Bye Mum! See you after school Emily!" Lachlan waved and yelled. Daria and Emily turned around and walked towards the prep area.

Emily was also swarmed by a bunch of girls, the same age as her, which were her friends. They were Emilia, a girl with red hair and blue eyes, Jaylee, a girl with blonde and blue eyes, Chloe (Kyle's little sister), a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and Ella, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Bye Mummy!" Emily hugged her mother before bolting to the playground, waving to her mum in the process. Daria smiled and waved back to her daughter.

Then Daria jumped into the car and Drove off to work. But what she didn't know is that Lachlan had a lot more in store for himself than she thought he would…

(After school, on the way to pick up Emily from her area since Daria worked from 8:00am to 11:30 pm)

"Jerk!" 3 boys chased Lachlan down the basketball court. Lachlan huffed and puffed as the bullies gained on him. Tackling him to the ground, they slapped him, gave him a blow to the face and kicked him. "Get off of me!" Lachlan tried pushing them off but failed. Luckily, Kiara just happened to be passing by and ran to his rescue. Pulling the bullies away from her friend, she said "Leave him alone, what's he ever done to you?!"

She was answered by being shoved into a wall and hearing the word "Amscray!" from one of the boys. Playing along, Kiara hung her head in shame and walked away before turning around and giving the boy and swift blow to the jaw. After that, the others fled, leaving Lachlan and Kiara in the middle of the basketball court. "Are you OK?" Kiara went and helped her friend up. Taking Lachlan to the health room, he received an icepack for his swollen eye and a Band-Aid for his cut bottom lip. "See-ya!" Kiara yelled as she jogged home leaving Lachlan to pick up his sister. "Lachlan, what took you so long, I've been waiting for about 10 minutes later than what I should be!" Emily complained taking her brothers hand and walked out of the school grounds. "Just…um…had a little accident that's all" Lachlan made up a pretty corny excuse.

"Oh…Ok" And with that Lachlan and Emily walked home.

(At home)

Lachlan is in his room playing his X-box 360 when Emily runs into his room, the phone in her hand. "Lachlan, I've called you like five times, its mum" Lachlan took the phone from his sister. "Hey!" He said. "Now Lachy I know it's a Monday and I don't normally work late on Mondays, but tonight a have to work until midnight, OK, and I need you to babysit your sister for me" Daria said from the other end of the line.

"Sure!" Lachlan replied with enthusiasm. "Good stuff, love you sweetheart, Bye" The phone hung up. ((Its 6:00pm now, Kay!))

Lachlan rummaged through the fridge for something to heat up so that He and Emily can eat. The Phone rang. "Em's can you get it!" Lachlan heard the pitter patter of his sisters feet running towards the phone. "Emily Mackay speaking, can I help you?" Lachlan chuckled at his sister, pretending to be a fast food restaurant person. "I'm sorry who" "No I don't know who she is" "Ok, sorry I couldn't help, bye" Emily hung up the phone. "So who was it?" Lachlan asked, pulling out a bowl of Spaghetti Bolognaise. "Some lady looking for a 22 year old named Jessie McKrakin" Emily replied as she dug out the dog food to feed Ace and Paris.

After eating the Spaghetti Bolognaise, Lachlan tucked Emily into Bed before going to bed himself.

(At Midnight)

Daria walked into her family home, turning on all the lights and walking into the kitchen. Making a cup of coffee, Daria yawned, her brown eyes tired, Soon crashing into bed.

(2:30 am)

Daria woke to a horrible pain in her stomach. She felt as though she needed to vomit…bad. Rushing into the bathroom and leaning over the toilet, green gooey liquid rushed out of Daria's mouth as she coughed and spluttered. This happened on an hourly basis form 2:30 on. At 6:00 am, she called her boss saying that she couldn't come into work today. At 10:00am, she'd had enough of this nausea and drove to the chemist for some help.

Then she remembered that it wasn't the chemist who could help her find the answer to her problem, the thing she needed was at home.

Quickly driving home, she dug through her draws of old stuff from when Lachlan was a baby and found the old pink tube that predicts whether or not you're expecting. Crossing her fingers and swearing to god for help, she tested it. Reopening her brown eyes, she had a mini heart attack from what she saw. There on the little device in her sweaty palm, were two pink lines that confirmed her thoughts. She was expecting…Again. How excited she was. Daria couldn't wait to see her children's reactions…and Bunnymunds too.


End file.
